The Babysitter
by GuiltyxWitch
Summary: It's not fair for Matt to not take care if his little brother. And he hates it, he hates the babysiter for taking care of his own brother. He hates her withouth knowing her, but when he realise that she isn't a bad person.Would his hatred come to an end?
1. Chapter 1

**Revised: 06/25/12**

**This is kind of like a spoiler. This is a flashback from where Sora and Matt first met on my coming new story. But I can't help myself! lol It was supposed to be a surprise, but oh well anyways, enjoy and please comment! It's a gift for you all from my birthday lol. Please Comment!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Digimon or any other characters related to it.**

**The Babysitter.**

"But mom, I can do it!" I alleged.

"I'm sorry honey, we talked about this; you are not old enough to take care of your little brother. When you show more responsibility, then we'll talk. Now please, I have to finish this," my mother said, fighting back her last words before she turned her back at me and started at her work again, typing away on a dumb report about things that were very important. In my case everything she wrote was dumb and stupid.

I hesitated, not wanting to move from my spot, my eyes narrowed then I made my angry face. I still wanted to argue back; it wasn't fair for me to not take care of my little brother, Takeru, or as some of his little friends called him, T.K.

How could my own mother hire a babysitter to take care of him when she knew perfectly well that I was old enough to do it? That I was fit for the job, she was testing me. I just knew it.

"Fine, I can prove to you that I can do it!" with that I felt satisfied and left, letting that small parade inside of me, march with triumph.

I left her stunned and speechless. She was probably thinking; how could her oldest son be acting like this? Maybe that was the signed she needed for her to see that I was mature enough to do it. I was still a child but I acted very mature for my age. I wanted to prove her wrong. However, it was a little too late to call off the babysitter, she was coming tonight. Just thinking about it makes me mad!

I'm eleven years old and I feel responsible enough to take care of my little brother. Why can't my mother see that?

I locked myself in my room and took my harmonica out. Sitting beside the windshield of my window, I started to play letting all my frustration out. My lips blew each little flat shape from my small instrument, conducting a small note and a sound, making the beautiful sound of music. It brings ecstasy to my mood; I can calm down and forget about the stupid babysitter who has won this battle.

I bet it's an old lady with an overweight bag, with an ugly old hat that has ugly old feathers. And I can imagine her now, with a flowery dress that has many stories behind it on how she bought it. I don't even know this babysitter and I already hate her.

Someone knocked on my door slowly, making me stop playing.

"Who is it?" I wait for the intruder to answer.

"It's me, big brother."

I get up and answer the door, "What is it T.K.?"

"Can I come in?"

I stepped aside to let my little brother in; he entered my room very enthusiastic, sitting on my bed and testing it first with a few jumps as he sits

My little brother, the buttery color of his hair is a death give away to know that he is an Ishida. His eyes are another give away, they are a light blue color like mine, we look alike but we have different personalities; my brother is a care free human that likes to make people happy by sharing his kindness. And me, I am a lonesome living that really doesn't care about others but hates to be alone.

T.K. has a bright and hopeful soul, while mine; it feels cold, distant and alone. But I know I'm not alone, I have my brother and he's the only one I need.

"What is it that you want T.K.?"

He smiles at me so warmly, "Nothing. I just want to be with you."

I smile back, "Thanks, little bro."

"You are welcome. Hey, let's play video games! This time I'm ready! I am going to beat your high score!" T.K. got up with a strong, jubilant attitude; he is determined to beat me.

I smirked at him, I knew his motivations; he wanted to fight me, his only purpose to be here, "Yeah, right," I answered to his statement crossing my arms and looking tough, "You've been saying that for the past few months and still, you haven't beaten me. What makes you think that you are to win against me this time?"

He clutched his fists together waving them around, "Because I know! I can feel it inside! You are going to lose this time, big brother!"

"Okay, if you are so sure that you are going to defeat me, then let's see you prove it."

We left my room and headed towards the living room; we brought our game system and connected it behind the TV, turning it on. We inserted a two player game and started the challenge.

At the beginning of the game I was ahead with 9000 points, T.K. was not far on making it to 6000. He looked at me with a bit of concern on his eyes. I pay no attention and ended the game with a final score of 10000.

"Oh man!" He covered his head with his hands recognizing his unsuccessful victory.

"I told you squirt. I beat you. There is you're proof in there, clear as crystal, that no men can beat me and my high score!"

T.K. looked at me with his facetious stare, he smirked. Wow, this is the first time I've seen him smirk at me. He probably learned it from me.

"Maybe you are right; no men can beat you and your high scores, another game!"

I accepted his request and we began to play another game, this time I let him come closer to me by 20 points, but at the end I crushed him flat. Crushed is a harsh word, let's say eliminate, yeah, much better.

We played three more games; all of them won by me, my brother came on second and frowns at his close victory, but no chance.

"I was so close. I was so close!"

I ruffled his hair looking at him, "It's alright, you'll beat me someday."

He shrugged his shoulders, feeling meek.

"T.K., Come here honey!" My unfair mom called my little brother.

"Coming!" he answered back, getting up from the floor where we were playing our little war. He goes to her room and comes out a few minutes later. I asked, what was it that she wanted and he answered my question by smiling at me while getting ready for the next round and tells me to get ready, the babysitter was coming in a few minutes.

Great.

That makes me feel much better. Sarcasm.

I pretend that I didn't care, but I did. Stupid, stupid, babysitter. Is she going to babysit me too? I'm too old to be babysit-ted by anyone. I won't allow it.

My mother came out from her room, she is done writing her paper and she is ready to go. She searches for her suitcase and her purse as she writes instructions for the babysitter. I stare at her while I have my other attention to the game, but I still won.

The doorbell rings. That must be her.

"She's here!" My mom shouts.

T.K. gets up, "I'll answer it!"

Yay. I get to meet the babysitter, and here she comes, she enters the room smiling.

**Please Comment! And if I get enough reviews I'll update the next chapter! That's a promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revised 06/25/12**

**A/N: **Chapter 2 of **The Babysitter**! Thanks to all who reviewed! Keep the reviews going! I get reviews I get inspired and write more! Matt's parents aren't divorce in this story, just in case some are wondering. anyways Keep reading and reviewing!

**Disclamer:** I don't own Digimon or any other characters related to it.

**Chapter 2:**

I can't believe this! It's her! It's that girl from the park! I think her name is Sarah, or maybe is Sorna?

She entered the room and said a quiet hello.

"Hello, what's your name?" My little brother asked her as he fires up his charm on making new friends. He is so friendly with anyone.

"Good, you are here." My mother pulled the babysitter to the kitchen, before she got the chance to answer her question to T.K., and talked to her about us. She nodded understanding each step she had to do. I barely heard what she said as they almost talked in whispers. My mother wrote her cell phone number on a paper and left it on the table.

"Call me if something goes wrong or if my boys are behaving badly."

"It won't be a problem ma'am, I bet they are really good kids." She smiled to my mother and waved at her as she headed towards the door to leave.

My mother came to T.K. first, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Please be nice to the babysitter."

"Don't worry mom, I will."

"Good, I'll see you tonight. Bye son," she addressed to me with a nod and I just wave.

The door closed and I stand there looking back at it. T.K. came to the girl and asked the same question from earlier.

"My name is Sora, Sora Takenouchi. Nice to meet you, um..."

"T.K. Call me T.K. All my friends do."

She smiled sweetly, "Okay, nice to meet you, T.K." she reached out to give T.K. a handshake, he takes it with pleasure and smiles. "I'll be babysitting you two for today and tomorrow."

Tomorrow? What? No, no no no! She can't come again! I can't believe this!

"Come, I want you to meet my brother." He grabbed her hand pulling her towards me.

"Sora, this is my big brother, Matt. Matt, this is Sora."

She held out a warming hand to me, "Nice to meet you, Matt." I looked at it for a minute, and then at her face which held a wide welcoming smile. I take it, knowing very well inside my conscious, that I didn't like the babysitter.

"Nice to meet you too, Sora."

I held her hand for a couple of seconds and let it go.

"Come Sora, let me show you my room." T.K. took her hand and brought her to his clean small room. I slowly follow them; I leaned against the door of his room crossing my arms.

"This is my bed, come sit on it, it so jumpy!" She does and smiled at T.K.

"It is. It feels very soft."

T.K. smiled at her and told her something I never heard him say to anyone he's met on the first day, "I like you."

At first, her expression seems a little surprised, but it fades away as her face breaks away into a small line of gratitude. "Thank you," she said, "I like you too. You are a very good kid." She shuffled his hair.

Hey! I do that! Okay, she's gone far. No one does that except me. I looked at her with a resentful look. He smiled at her and then hugged her as she returns it back.

I leave the happy moment and go to my own room closing the door, I leaped into my bed hitting my whole face on a soft pillow, I lay there, motionless on my bed. I didn't like this.

Minutes later, I heard laughter from them, so I decided to investigate; I creepily and slowly opened my door and peaked from the small creak. I see them together sitting down on the couch laughing at something. They were watching T.V. I wanted to join them, but I was a bit shy... Shy? Me? Never!

I got out from my room and sat beside T.K., who sat beside the babysitter. They were watching a Disney movie, how lame. Big kids don't watch this kind of stuff.

Without thinking I asked the babysitter with a tone I've never used on anyone, "How old are you?"

She turned around and looked at me, "I'm ten years old."

What? My mom chose a babysitter that was younger than me! That is messed up, did she did this on purpose or did she really knew?

"I'm turning eleven in two weeks. I'm guessing from the look on your face, I'm younger than you." I didn't notice that I was staring at her with my mouth slightly opened and my eyes almost popping out from my skull. I washed it away by looking away from her and watching the movie. I guess the movie wasn't that bad for a big kid like me.

"Sora! I didn't know your birthday was coming! What do you like? I can buy you something for your birthday, and then you can buy me something for my birthday!"

"T.K., that won't be necessary, you don't have to buy me anything. I'll just buy you something for your birthday."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Aww, thanks Sora! You are the bestest babysitter I've ever had!" She is the only babysitter he's ever had.

"You want something to drink T.K.?"

"Yeah! I want a coke!"

"I'm sorry T.K., your mother told me not to get you any carbonated beverage today. How about some apple juice?"

"Yeah Yeah!"

"How about you Matt? Do you want something from the kitchen?" I looked at her for a minute or maybe a little longer, well; as long as she was up she could get me something.

"Yeah, can you get me a coke and some chips?"

She smiled sweetly, "Sure thing!" And walked to the kitchen, getting both of us our refreshments and our snacks. She handed it to us and sat beside T.K. I looked at her and noticed that she didn't get anything for herself.

"You are welcome to get something if you want to," I tell her feeling a bit bad for her, but I still didn't like her.

She smiled at me again. "It's alright, but thanks for offering. I brought some water for myself in my bag." She pointed at a bag that was beside the doorway of our apartment, I didn't notice it; I guess I was distracted by her.

It was a blue sports bag. No surprise on that; almost every day I see her playing soccer with some other brown bushy headed kid in the park when I pass by store with my parents. That's how I knew her. The bushy kid would scream "Hey Sora! Pass the ball!" And she would, with a great force coming from her foot.

"Yeah, I see you every day playing in the park with your friend."

She smiled looking at me, "Really? I usually see you walk around the park and then you go to that small little store to buy some food."

Wow, she knows a little of me. I guess she's not bad.

"I kind of thought you looked familiar when I saw you, it was the hair I guess," she said turning her attention back to the TV.

My hair? What about my hair? Does it look bad? Did I brush it bad? What's wrong with my hair? I'm freaking out.

I wanted to say something about my hair but I didn't want to sound so desperate about my hair.

We spend our time watching movies, Sora made some lunch, then she order us to take a bath and then to bed. My first impression on the command was appalling; how dare she dictate me? I am a reserved person that does not answer to anyone! She is neither my mother nor my father! I wanted to altercate back, but the look on my little brother's face made me stop. He really admired this babysitter, and I couldn't bare the feeling of him hating me for not obeying her. I did as I was told to do and violated my rule of my own persona.

I came out from the steaming bathroom, minutes later. She was reading a book on the sofa. How can she be so calm and peaceful when I didn't like her? Why don't I like her? She hasn't done anything bad to me... I just do!

T.K. came out from his room, pajamas on and already freshened up from a nice bath, and sat next to Sora. "What are you reading?"

She paused at her page and looked at T.K., smiling, again. "A story about this boy who hated this girl because of some causes, but at the end he falls in love with her."

"Really? Can you read it to me?"

"Sure; 'While he waited for the sunset to pass, he spotted her walking by, so calmly and beautiful like a Greek Goddess on her thrown. How he hated her, but how he loved her. Her enchanted face always had the look of an angel who came to earth, to save him from his fuming heart...'"

She kept reading, I listened attentively, while T.K. fell asleep on her lap...The guy in the story sounded like me, but I know I don't love her, that's gross...he hates her for no reason at all and I hated the babysitter for something I quite didn't know what it was...

She stopped reading, putting the book away and lifting T.K. in her arms like a baby, taking him to his room and covering him tightly with his covers, this made my stomach feel eek-y.

I went to my room, turning the lights off and tucking myself into bed. I stood awake until I heard the door open from our apartment; my mother was home.

"How were they?" I heard her whisper.

"They were great, they are really good kids." Sora answered back.

"I'm sorry for the delay, I thought my husband was going to be here...Thanks for doing this, I'll see you tomorrow Sora, and here is your pay."

"Thanks, Mrs. Ishida."

I heard silence for minutes, the babysitter was gone and my mother went to her room. I heard small steps coming towards my door, then a knock. "Brother, are you awake?"

"Come in."

He entered closing the door and getting inside my sheets. "You are supposed to be sleeping by now, T.K."

"I know, but I wanted to sleep with you, just for tonight... You know, I had a good time with Sora. I like her. I think she's cute, don't you think, Matt?"

I didn't say anything, I kept quiet. "Goodnight T.K." I closed my eyes sleeping instantly.

Whatever T.K. said about Sora couldn't be against what I thought about her.

I don't like the babysitter at all.

**Comments? Please Review and Make the Author happy! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**06/23/12**

**A/N: **I want to say thanks for those reviews! You made me want to write more, and here it is like I promised! Numero Tres! Want to thank all my readers!:

_**FallenArchangelDD  
JyouraKoumi  
Claypool  
sugarbob  
Yamora Love n Friendship  
deamrose10  
puasluoma  
manga girl 08  
Darks00**_

Thanks alot guys! Please keep those reviews coming! lol

**Disclamer:** I don't own Digimon or any other characters related to it.

After mom went to work the next day, the babysitter arrived smiling at T.K.

"Yay! Sora is here!" he exclaimed excitedly, hugging her leg.

"Hi, T.K. How are you?"

"Good! I missed you Sora."

"I missed you too."

He let go of her leg and took her hand instead and dragged her to the couch, "Come! Play with us! My brother and I were playing a videogame."

We were playing together before she came and interrupted the fun. I narrowed my eyes looking away.

"Here, play with Matt. I already got beaten tons of times." He gave his control to Sora and she looked at it as if it was something she never seen in her life. I looked at her waiting for her to make a move, when she didn't, I explained how we played; she just smiled and nodded. She chose her player and we began to play.

For a girl who had just learned how to play, she did pretty well. I was amazed to see that we were tied. I had 9800 and so did she. I began more worry when she was ahead of me by a hundred points. It was time to freak out. Her fingers seem to be familiar with the buttons, she had speed, her eyes didn't move; they were paste the whole time on the game.

"Come on Sora! You can do it! Go! Go!"

Hey! I thought T.K. was on my side! Wait, I'm not supposed to be concentrating on his cheers, I'm supposed to beat this girl!

"Yay! Sora Won!"

I couldn't believe this! I got beaten by a girl! A girl! Not just a girl, a ten year old babysitter! I stared at the screen of the TV, as it flashed between my shocked eyes, the words **'GAME OVER.' **Repeatedly blinked

"H-how?"

"Matt! You were right; no men can beat you and your high scores. But Sora here is not a men, she is a girl!"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. My cousin Wayne always challenged me with video games. And well, I started to play with him. He would usually beat me until I started to play more seriously and then one day I beat his high scores."

I didn't know what to say, I could just picture myself right now without a mirror; my mouth slightly opened, shocked. I was crushed flat, now I knew how T.K felt every time I beat him.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry...I-"

The light inside me burst. I clutched my fists together throwing the control beside me. "I'm fine. You won, be happy."

"Matt? What's wrong big brother?" T.K kneeled beside me looking at my red looking face. How humiliating, I got beaten by a girl in front of my little brother.

"It's nothing; I'm going to my room." I got up not looking back at my shoulder. I didn't want sympathy from anyone, not even my little brother. I know I'll regret it later.

I locked myself in my room like I always did when I was in a cranky mood or I needed to clear my head off. I went to my desk and grabbed my harmonica. I started to play a tune, then a song. I closed my eyes, and there she was; sitting next to T.K. smiling joyfully. What's with her? Why do I hate her?

That's the time where I needed to clear things off of an unanswered question; Why don't I like her?

A knock.

Suspecting that it was my little brother to comfort me, I opened it.

Wrong.

It was her; her hands on her back looking down at the floor, her reddish hair falling down her eyes, she tucked her hair behind her ears and looked up straight into my eyes just as I opened the door.

This was the first time I clearly saw them; they had this color that I quite couldn't distinguished like the other colors from the rainbow, it was different; a different kind of shine, not like brown, blue, or green. But a shade of a bright ruby that surrounded her orbs...

She looked so innocent standing there. I didn't understand why she was here. Literally, why was she here? I know she was here to babysit us, but what was her whole purpose?

"Can I come in?"

I was still mad at her for beating me, but I let her in without saying 'sure' or a 'yeah'. She took a good look around my room.

My posters of my favorite musicians and bands were scattered around and pasted with tape on each of my four walls, filling almost the entire room only leaving empty spots on some parts of my walls.

The Telescope on the corner of my room was covered with a white sheet; you could automatically tell what it was. I only used it a few times in my life. When my father had his nights frees and we would stare outside the window looking up the shiny stars.

But those days with my father and I, viewing the many brilliant eyes of the night-sky, were over, abandoning that object in that lonesome corner. Until that day comes again with my father, that thing won't be touch.

"You have a nice room," she said staring at the telescope.

I made no verbal answer but I shrugged my shoulders just in time to see her face facing mine. I don't think she was here to get a look of my room.

"I'm sorry I upset you, I didn't mean that to happen."

That's right, you didn't mean anything to happen, only for my brother to look up to you like you were his big hero.

"I know that you don't like me, I could tell from the start. I tried my best for you to like me as a friend, but I don't know how to win your trust, and friendship."

The words she said to me stung me with different emotions. First it was astonishment; I was surprised that she knew I didn't like her; I made it too obvious, next time I won't make it that visible.

Second it was kind of pity, I guess. I felt pity for her for 'trying' her best for me to like her. Like that's ever going to happen. She was wasting her time trying to please me and to know me.

And thirdly, the last of my feelings; she wanted to win my thrust and my friendship, she wanted to be my friend.

I had to think about that. Friends, me and her...meh...I didn't see it...

However, there was the other side of me, the other side of me that felt something inside my heart, like the half of my body wanted to agree with her proposal. It was not a proposal; it was more like permission from me. To be her friend...Friends with her? Friendship? It made my head swirled with confusion.

"Why are you here?" I asked not even thinking what I was going to say.

She looked clueless and puzzled, "What do you mean? I'm here to take care of you."

"I don't need care from you. You haven't answered my question; why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you; I want to be on your good side." She had this look on her face that looked like fright. I think she was afraid of me. Good.

"You're wasting your time, you are not here to be my friend; you are here because it's your duty to keep an eye on us, not that I need it." I think I just slapped her soul; I crushed her being or something. As I said those words she looked hurt, her eyes were ready to cry. Yet she lifted her head up high and looked at me, with no tears presented.

"Okay, I'm sorry for trying."

She turned around and left my room, closing the door behind me.

My ear was pressed against the door right after she left.

"What did he say?" T.K. asked

"He doesn't want to," she said.

"Oh, we can go without him."

I heard the front door open then close. All I could hear was the silence around the apartment; neither T.K. nor the babysitter.

I left my room and stood in the middle of the living room, recalling those times, T.K. and I spending together before 'she' had to come into our lives and mess up everything. Before 'she' came in like a stranger and getting in my way of becoming responsible for the care of my brother. For blocking my way towards him, to show him that I could do it, that it was only me he needed. Everything was her fault.

And that's when I realized, I had found the answer to my own question. Now I knew why I hated her; I was jealous of her. I hated how she got too close to T.K., how fast she won his trust, his love. Her charm had worked on him, but not on me, I still resisted, no one was going to put a spell upon me. Not even her...

An hour had passed; T.K. and the babysitter weren't home. I was starting to get worried when I heard the door open... They were laughing.

I ran up to him kneeling down and grabbing his shoulders. "T.K.! Are you okay? I started to get worried when you weren't coming home."

He just smiled, "I'm okay Matt; Sora was with me all the time." Oh, yeah. I bet she was and I bet you had a dandy day.

"Oh." That's all I could manage to say

"We went to the park and played soccer together. We wanted you to come but you were not in the mood. We didn't want to bother you..." I felt bad, my brother wanted to play with me but I, being a stubborn pain, didn't want to go because of a dumb defeat. I stood up and noticed that Sora was beside the door, away from me.

I was planning on apologizing, but I wasn't going to do it soon. I still had the grudge inside of me, until that ceased down, we'll see what happens next.

"I promise that next time I'll come." It was hard to see, but I think Sora's eyes lighten up. I hope she didn't get the idea that I was going to be her friend. I'm just doing this for T.K.

"So, you're not mad anymore?" I looked into his small little eyes. I wouldn't lie to him.

I smiled at him. "No."

We spend the rest of the night watching movies, until my mom came home and paid the babysitter. T.K. gave her a hug before she left. She waved goodbye to my mother and T.K., but didn't say anything to me, she just gave me a stare and left. I recapped that stare in my mind; It wasn't a hateful stare, nor an I'm-Going-To-Get-Revenge-On-You stare. It was more like a caring stare, like if she really did care about me. But for what purpose?

My mom was exhausted; she said she wanted to hit the hay early because she had a headache, and closed her bedroom door. I already, cleaned from a morning shower, headed towards my bed.

For some strange reason, I woke up early this morning wanting to take a shower; I wanted to be clean and to clear my head with some cold water, and I wanted to smell good for some reason.

Before my morning shower, I found my brother slightly, snoring beside me. I don't mind him sleeping with me, but what troubled me is that this was the fifth time he's done this. Every night telling me the same excuse to sleep with me, "Just for tonight." I haven't said anything, just in case he wanted to vent anything out. So far, he hasn't said anything.

The covers of my sheets felt so comfortable against my skin, it made me relax and forget my defeat. I was about to close my eyes when I heard the creaked noise of my door open. I stood upright and found T.K. on the corner of my bed.

"Just for tonight."

I scooted to the other side of my bed and left a spot for T.K. He got in and smiled at me, but then he frowned.

It was too dark for me to see anything, but the light of the full moon outside my window gave a good source of light. I could see T.K.'s face lines and his sad smile. "Why don't you like her?"

"Who?" I asked, knowing perfectly well who he was talking about.

"Sora. She's really nice, pretty and she cares about us. Why don't you like her? She thinks you are a really nice person."

"She does?" Even when I treated her bad?

"Yeah, she told me when we were playing soccer... She doesn't know what she did wrong or why you don't like her? Why?"

"I don't know..." I couldn't admit it to myself or my brother; that my ugly grudge against her was because I was jealous. I couldn't think of saying it. "Now you tell me; why do you keep on sleeping here instead of your own bed?"

His eyes became petit and shallow; he turned his back towards me covering himself with the sheets of my bed and whispered, "Because...I'm scared...I hear yells in my room."

That was the only thing he told me that night, he didn't continue his conversation about my hatred for the babysitter, he sighed and fell asleep. Something was troubling my brother, and I had to find out what. But first, I had to get rid of that babysitter for good. She will not take away my brother from me, never.

**A/N:** **I hope you don't start to hate Matt...he's just going through a phase...lol promise that he won't end up like this in the end of the story, sorry for my spelling errors or grammar...I don't have a beta at the moment...sigh I'll keep searching... anyways please leave any comments! thanks again to all of my reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **And I finally updated! This chapter is the longest...Hope you like it; It will answer a few questions that where asked...lol so yeah Want to thank my reviewers thanks a bunch! Muchas Gracias! And again, sorry for my spelling...

**Disclamer:** I don't own Digimon Digital Monsters or any related characters.

**Chapter 4:**

Last night, I had a dream of shouts and cries.

The noises were muffled on a far away place, away fom my existance. A door opened and closed, footsteps creaked, ceasing inside my fallen dream; where everything was in darkness.

Tears of a crying mother were heard from the horizon. I made a mental note that the snuffles of the woman's were familiar to someone I knew so well but so little.

I knew I hadn't been dreaming; everything that had happend last night was real...

My eyes reacted against the light of the bright sun. I groaned at it and looked to my right. T.K. was still sleeping, snoring calmly. I kicked the sheets of my bed where only I slept, and stretched my numb, half-asleep, body. I headed towards the bathrooom, did my business, washed my face and brushed my teeth.

It was extremely quiet when I left the bathroom; no hurry voices ready to go to work, no annoying, grinning, noises coming from the coffee maker, nothing.

It was strange.

I headed towards the empty kitchen, finding it empty. Mom wasn't up, was today her day off?

I creaped towards her bedroom, opened the door slighty and pearing through the creak of her bedroom door. She layed restlessly on her bed. It seemed to me that she had a tough night that provoked her to wake up early, a weird routen of hers. She was always a morning person; breakfast ready before we've opened our eyes and said 'good morning' to each other, the house cleaned before she went to work and then began her work for the newspaper.

But today was...different. Something wrong was going on.

I closed the door and headed back to my room to the sleeping T.K.

"T.K.?" I shooked his shoulder, "Wake up."

"Nooo...five more minutes, mom."

Mom...? "T.K., come on, wake up."

His blue eyes slowly opened, trying to focus on me, but the light that came from the morning sun was like a barrier, blocking T.K.'s sight. "What is it, Matt?"

"Mom's not awake yet, do you want to go to the park for a little while?" As a responsible brother, I kept my promise on going with him to the park.

His enthusiasm suddenly lighten up, "Yeah! I'll go change."

Off he went, coming back dressed and clean twenty minutes later. While he was gone, I dressed to my dark navy pants and my forest green sleevless shirt, I grabbed my brown gloves and headed outside the hot, summer day. The sun hit me suddenly, I squinted my eyes covering the light of the sun with my hand.

T.K. had his lucky cap on to prevent the sun from hurting his eyes, he also wored his lucky shorts and lucky shirt, with his lucky color; green. He took a deep breath and skipped towards the street. I followed, (not skiping) trying to catch up to him.

I was dissapointed to find that the park wasn't empty in these hours of the morning, and to make matters worse, the babysitter was there. I groaned.

T.K. automatically gasped with affectivity as he saw her, "It's Sora!"

He ran after her and hugged her legs. I wasn't expectig her to be here this early... I didn't even bother to check my clock this morning.

I slowly walked towards them, my mind raising with ideas on how to get rid of this babysitter, I could tattle-tale to my mother that she wasn't a great babysitter, then I could be aknowledge by my mother and T.K. would be under my care and gooood-byyye to the babysitter...no that's to childish. By the way, who does that nowadays?

Or maybe I could hurt her from the inside, she'll feel gulity and never show her face ever again...

"Sora! What are you doing here this early?" asked T.K., still hugging her legs. Is as far as he could grab.

"T.K.! You scared me, I thought I was being tackled," she laughed hugging him back, "I was waiting for a friend this morning, we were going to play soccer together, then he told me he had something important to tell me."

She noticed me, smiled and said, "Good Morning, Matt." Just like that, as if nothing happend last night.

I tucked my hands into my front pockets looking away, and said, "Morning," in a bored expression.

There was some tention around us, T.K. noticed it and decided to end it, "Now that the three of us are together, let's play ball."

Sora nodded to T.K.'s proposal, she took her soccer ball out from her blue sports bag and placed it on the middle of the green grass. She kicked it slowly to T.K. and he passed it back to her. She juggled the ball with her legs, bouncing it the ball on her thighs, one and then to the other. It was pretty impressive, I've never seen a girl master a soccer ball before.

For thirty minutes, we just passed the ball to each other, waiting for Sora's friend to show up. I had a feeling that he wasn't coming, for whatever the reason. Sora would check her small watch every minute or so. She would frowned often at the empty street, waiting, but no sign of the kid. I wondered to myself if it was the same kid with the goggles on his bushy head, the kid she played with.

"That's strange," she said, "he's never this late. I wonder what's keeping him."

I didn't know and I really didn't care. I wanted to go back home, I couldn't handle the outside; the heat was getting to me, drops of sweat were falling down my forehead, I cleaned it with the back of my hand. I was the only one that didn't have a hat.

Sora had this strange blue hat; two blue long ribbons fell from both sides of her ears, she had a yellow sleeveless shirt with a pair of blue jeans. She also wored gloves; hot pink ones. It looked vey sportive on her.

I frowned.

Since when do I care what she weared? This was my chance to maker her go away and instead I'm advertising her fashion taste, or whatever.

I could do something to her to hate me. Like loose something she cared or hurt her where it deeply burns, she could despise me and she would never have to get close to me or T.K.

"Matt! Here comes the ball!" I flinched unexpectedly, ducking on the last second, away from the ball.

"I'm sory big brother, I didn't ment to kick it hard." I got up from the ground, sweeping away imaginary dirt from my pants. I was getting tired of this.

"Are you okay?" asked the babysitter.

"Yeah," I responded annoyed at the ball.

The ball.

I had an idea. Not the brilliant one out there, but it would work. I smiled at her, "Let's play."

She got her ball and kicked it straight at me, I kicked it to T.K., and then back to Sora. It was once again with me and I began my plan of attack, "Catch it Sora!" I kicked it as hard as I could kick, the ball flew over our heads and over a tall fence.

She ran after it but stopped at the sign "CAUTION: DO NOT ENTER." T.K. ran after her, I followed pretending I was worried.

"I'm really sorry, Sora.I didn't know I could kick that hard."

No responce. She stood there looking at the fence. It looked like she was ready to shed tears, ready to turn them into two waterfalls. But she only stared lightly.

"Are you okay, Sora?" asked T.K. holding her arm, concerned.

"M-my ball..."

"It's alright Sora, don't worry. I'll get it for you."

"T.K.! No! It's dangerous, you'll get hurt." I wasn't expecting this to happend. He wasn't suppose to come to the rescue. Now that I had her where I wanted her, he couldn't interfere. "Look, It's too dangerous, T.K. we can try another way to get the b- I mean, Sora's ball back but we have to go back home before mom wakes up and wonders where we are."

"B-but..."

"It's alright T.K.," Sora said leaning towards my brother, "Don't worry about it. Your brother is right. I don't want you and your brother to get in trouble."

"Okay," his head hung, feeling failure to convince the babysitter that he could do it.

"Now, you must go before your mom gets all worried."

I was ready to go, waiting for Takeru to follow. I started to walk towards the outside of the park when I heard Sora shout, "No! You're going to fall!" I turned around fast enough to crack my neck, but I didn't stop to do anything about it, I was to preoccupied to care; Takeru was climbing the tall fence.

Sora tried to stop him by grabbing him from his small waist, but he was too high.

"I'm going to get your ball, Sora! I don't want to see you sad!"

"T.K.! No! Get Down!" I ran back. He climbed more to the top as I got nearer, my heart sank when I saw him slip and fall to the ground, crying.

Sora immediately carried him holding him close.

"It hurts, my arm hurts." His cries were muffled by Sora's chest.

"T.K."

He looked at me, tears shaping up in his bright blue eyes, holding his right arm, "It hurts."

"I think its broken," Sora said, still holding T.K. on her arms, "We should take him to a doctor, and fast."

I didn't have the time to argue with her, I took him away from her and carried him on my back, I ran towards the street, Sora not far behind from us. I called for a cap, got in and asked the driver to take us to a near hospital, he looked at us for a minute then at T.K., who kept on wimping on my side.

"Please sir, my friend got badly hurt and if we don't get to a doctor fast, the pain is going to get worse, this is all I have but please take us." From her backpocket, she took out some money, it wasn't enough but the driver accepted it and took us to our destination, not saying a single word to us...

I paced back and forth on the waiting room, waiting for a doctor to come and to tell me how my brother was. Sora was sitting down on a chair, her head burried on her hands. She took her hat away from her head, her redish hair, naked to the human eye.

After we arrived to the emergency room, a doctor attended Takeru right away. I called my mother, she didn't answer, then I called my father, but no luck, his cell phone was turned off. At my third attend to call my mom, she answered the phone. I tried to explain the situation, but she was too worried to even listen, she's so stubborn! She hunged the phone saying she was on her way.

So I was still pacing, the babysitter now on her feet, hugging herself, worried, just like I was.

"Ishida?" I swiftly turned around, a doctor appeared with T.K. on his side.

"T.K.!"

There were no longer tears in his eyes, they smiled brightly like they always did. My eyes moved down to his side on his injured arm. It was covered with a light neon, green cast.

"He'll be alright, he just had a nasty cut and a broken bone."

"I'm alright, big brother. It doesn't hurt anymore."

I was shaking, this was all her fault. "This is all your fault!" I cried turning around, facing her, confronting everything.

"W-what?" she flinched standing straight.

"Everything is your fault! If you never brought that stupid ball, this would have never happen! If you haven't been on the park, this would have never happen! If you never showed your face in my house, this would have never happen!"

"Matt, brother! Please calm down." Takeru, grapped my shirt with his good arm, trying to calm me down. Sora was speechless; she was shaking a little, but not as much as I was. I was angry. My brother got hurt and I won't forget her. All my life, I kept T.K. safe, not one time in my life did he ever get hurt being under my care.

"T.K.!"

I turned around to see who called his name, my mother ran towards him and hugged him tightly, careful on not to hurt him. "What happend?"

"I fell."

"How?"

T.K.'s gaze came to the floor then to me. My mother's eyes layed on me, she rose dragging her feet, each step taking an eternity, She paused. "What did you do?" Her voice was cold as ice, it pierced through my mind. "What did you do to my baby!"

"I-I..." my voice was stuck in my throat, it was dry. I felt equally to Sora; speechless.

"How could you do that? Why? You took him without my permission."

"Mom, it wasn't his fault," T.K. added trying to save my skin.

"He's right Mrs. Ishida, it's not Matt's fault," Sora stepped forward, standing right beside me. Her head was looking on the floor, with shame and regret. "It was my fault."

My mom quietly gasped, she couldn't believe that the babysiter was responsible for all this. I was as surprise as my mother and T.K., Sora was saving my skin.

"I told them to come to the park to play with me, we were playing soccer and I kicked the ball too hard that it went over a fence. I asked T.K. if he could get it for me, while he climbed the fence, he fell...I'm really sorry."

My muscles relaxed, they were all numb and flexed. The stress of everything happening around me controlled me like a puppet. The nerves on my body burned with guilt.

I didn't say anything, but stared bewildered at her, she took the fault and I was safe from the leesh.

"No Sora. It's not your fault. You wouldn't do such thing."

"It's true Mrs. Ishida, I'm responsible for T.K.'s accident." Sora raised her head; you could see tears forming down her ruby eyes, the salty drops made her orbs shine like two brlliant jewels. More guilt began to form.

My mom was angry; I have never seen her this furious. She turned her back, giving Sora the cold shoulder.

At that moment I felt shame inside of me, everything started because of that fire inside of my heart, that jealousy that turned into a big hell of anger, hate towards her. Just because I was afraid of loosing him. She didn't do anything to cause this, it was all me. Me, everything was my fault. All she try to do was be my friend, but I saw it as a trap.

"Let's go."

My mother had a small talk with the doctor, the conversation was all in whispers, she paid the doctor and we all left, including Sora.

On the way to drop her off, Takeru would turn around from the front passanger seat and stare at her, her eyes were watching her feet.

Luck stroke, I had to sit next to her with the uncomfortableness between us. The car stopped and she got off.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Ishida. I never ment this to happend."

"I forgive you Sora, but I don't want you to babysit my son again. Goodbye."

The wheels started to roll, I turned around watching her getting smaller, until she was gone away from my eyes. Regret was replaced through my whole body.

This is what I wanted, right? The babystter out of T.K.'s life and mine. But, it didn't feel right.

I sank into my seat and let all that anxiety become one of me.

"Mom you can't do that to her, I like Sora, she's a really nice person."

"Please, T.K. I don't want to hear about it." Her attention was on the road the whole time; she never gave us a glance. I wondered to myself what was on her mind. She wasn't the same, something was bothering her, just like T.K.

That's right, I almost forgot my other task. To find out what was wrong with Takeru. He was scared, "I hear shouts in my room," he had said. Now that I remembered, I had a dream of shouts and cries. It felt so real; it was black and white I saw two shadows overlapping the horizon and each time they yell they got bigger.

The click on the lock snapped my senses, I was standing next to my mother outside our apartment; my feet had manage to take me all the way to the door without bumping into anything.

The familiar scent of our home sprang into my nostrils as I took a step inside. Takeru walked ahead of us, to his room and locked himself for the first time.

I knocked his door _Thump thump_, slowly into the wooden object. "Takeru?"

"I don't feel good, Please leave me alone."

I respected his request and left.

That night we had a dead dinner.

No one was speaking; everyone was quiet, their bodies were hollow, as if they didn't have a soul. The forks and knives clinked and cluttered. Takeru looked at the substance on his plate, he swirled it with his spoon, repeatedly. His right arm was bond with the neon green casket, there was nothing he could do now. Just looking at it made me sick to my stomach. It was my fault.

"May I be excused? I'm not hungry," T.K. stood up holding his right arm with his left not waiting for my mother's response to excuse him. I also stood up, looked at my mother for a moment then left her alone in the table.

I knocked his door again, this time it was unlock and I dared myself to enter, "T.K.?"

I almost got knocked out when Takeru charged towards me with his heavy arm, hugging me and crying. "It's all my fault, Matt. If I've listen to you and Sora, she would still be here with us."

Watching him like this teared me appart. I couldn't bare it, I had to do something now. I hugged him back, like any older brother would. "Don't blame yourself, I will try to get her back, I promise." And that's my word, I don't break a promise.

"Really Matt?"

"Really."

He wiped away his tears with his left hand. "Thank you brother." he smiled at me and I ruffled his hair.

"Where were you?" Me and Takeru turned around, the door was closed but we could hear my mother shout at someone.

"What do you mean, where was I? I was at work!" My father.

"Did you even bother to call home and say you were coming late?"

"Not this again. I was busy, I didn't have time to call, there was alot of work to do."

"So you care more about your work than your own children?"

"Please don't start this again."

"I'll start if I have to. T.K. fell and broke his arm, and you weren't there."

We stood there listening to them argue, Takeru sat on his bed, looking away.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes He's fine. He needed you but you weren't there. You have to be there when they need you."

"Look, I'm sorry. Next time I'll be there."

"You're sorry? No, I don't think there will be a next time. I'm getting sick of this. You coming home late, you're barely around. It's driving me nuts! I can't handle this anymore...I want a divorce!"

I was on the urge to scream out. This couldn't be happening; the shouts T.K. told me about were out there outside...this was a new nightmare.

A/N: Any questions? Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter of The Babysitter**

**Enjoy and please comment! Don't be rude!**

**Chapter 5**

Different shapes of brown cartons were stacked next to the door.

The house was half empty; almost everything was gone, gone inside those boxes, hiding their identity of what they were.

I stood in the middle of the room, staring at them, like if they were just an illusion that they really weren't there; that this whole thing wasn't really happening that I was just sleeping for a long time and having a nightmare, living in a fake dream.

As much as I lied on my bed to close my eyes, and eager to reopen them to see if everything was better but to my disappointment, I saw the same thing; my room and the boxes, nothing had change since it happened.

My mother had made her decision and she was taking T.K. with her. She was leaving, and I was staying with my father.

Today was the last day I could be with Takeru. But it wasn't going to last too long; she had made up her mind to leave as soon as possible.

She had waited too long, three weeks since my brother took the fall, three weeks since my mother asked for the divorce, three weeks looking for a new apartment. But it felt like if it was just yesterday.

T.K. couldn't understand any of this, or maybe he wanted us to think that he didn't understand. Maybe he tried to block it all out, not really wanting anything of this to happen, like me.

It was already time to go.

His head hanged with depression, just like it had been for the last couple of weeks. His heart seemed to be broken into a million pieces. He had held on to those pieces for so long that he had lost a few of them along the time and it was impossible to stick them all together like it used to be.

That crystal sparkle in his eyes had disappeared without of trace and lost. His hope was gone from his body; he was just a walking corpse.

"Takeru?"

He looked at me with a frown on his face, it really tare me inside.

"What?" His voice sounded so cold.

I leaned towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame this on yourself, T.K. We are not to blame. It's a grown up thing, we are too young to understand this."

Drops of water came running down his cheeks as he heard my words. He hugged me tight. The cast on his hand was gone, so his hugs were more gentle and caring. "Brother, I am going to miss you so much. I never wanted this."

I hugged him back, tears transforming into big diamonds under my eyes. "I know T.K. Nobody wanted this. Not even the babysitter."

He stopped crying, but the tears were held back into his eyes, "Sora? Oh Matt! I'm going to miss her so much! You promised that you were going to bring her back." He wiped his face into my shirt; he clutched it hard with his hands at the memory of the babysitter.

"Takeru, I promised that I will, but you know how things got so complicated that I couldn't. I am still keeping my promise on bringing her back. If I ever do, I'll give her a message from you. Okay?"

He looked at me again, nodding. "Tell her that she was the first girl I really liked, and that she really meant a lot to me. She was like a big sister to me, or even more..."

I was stunned to hear him say that, it really came from the heart, and there was a little hope in there, not completely there but returning back. The babysitter meant a lot to my brother and I couldn't see that, she meant a lot to us, and I dare say so, but she did change me a little. I could understand why I didn't like her, but I also understood that I was mean to her for some other reason, not just because of T.K.

It felt like a guy thing.

When I saw her, I saw a lot from her, but I was too busy to notice because of my jealousy. If I hadn't been so jealous of her, what else could I see from her?

Like when I started to see into her ruby eyes, there was something more.

"T.K.! Let's go!"

My insolent mother was calling Takeru, they were about to go.

She stood there with her luggage on her side. Men were taking out the boxes and loading them into a moving truck.

So it was decided.

T.K. left my side but then he returned and gave me a hug. One last hug before he left my side forever. Or maybe not forever, I'm sure I'll see him again.

"Let's make another promise. A promise that we will see each other soon and that we'll keep in touch."

"Pinky promise?" he said holding out his right pinky.

I smiled holding out my right pinky and wrapping it around T.K.'s "Pinky promise."

He let it go and walked towards mom.

"Son, you have to understand that I had made my choice."

I looked away; I didn't want to see her face. "Whatever."

"Please son, don't be like that."

"Just go, weren't you in a hurry to leave?"

I knew I was harsh, but I didn't want to bear the thought of T.K. gone, it would be better if he left, even if my heart broke just like his did.

They left, closing the door, leaving away from my life. I again stood there in the living room, not looking at the boxes, since they were no longer there, but at the door that opened to a world that had happiness, but now, it had nothing, he had left with that happiness that we had shared together.

The darkness in my room surrounded me like an army of three hundred to one; I was the one, alone in the pitch black. Little of the light from the moon came through the curtains of my window, but it wasn't enough to fill the dark room.

I heard a creak from the outside. My father had returned from work. He wasn't there to see my mother and brother depart. His work was more important. Maybe mom did have a reason why she left. He wasn't good enough for her.

I heard him stop; he had realized the changes of the apartment, emptiness. His steps resumed their movements towards my room, he moved the knob turning it, I turning away from the door and pretending to sleep.

He entered my room and sat at the end of the bed. He gave a loud sigh of frustration and sorrowfulness.

"I'm sorry Matt for all of this. This was my fault for not being there with you guys, but I had to give you a home, I had to work hard for you guys, but I guess it was never enough. I'm sorry for not giving you what you wanted."

He got up and left my room, closing the door slowly so I wouldn't wake up, but I was already wide awake. I heard every word he said to me. I repeated his words again in my head while I stared up the ceiling.

I missed T.K.'s smile, his joyful spirit, and how every time in the night he would come to my room and sleep with me. I kept those things close to me in mind. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up feeling that nothing in the world was going to be the same. The house was empty and my dad went to work. Since I didn't know what to do I left the house to walk around.

I walked around the town for minutes, maybe even hours, but I couldn't tell difference, I was lost in the crowd feeling down and not caring. I looked at my watch and noticed that I've only been walking for thirty minutes.

At this time, a lot of people were busy shopping and gathering in the mall. I decided to head over there.

The shops in the mall were packed with people; the food court was also filled. I checked my pockets, I was lucky; I had a little left of money since God knows when. But it was only enough to buy me one item.

I made up my mind and decided to walk around the mall and to find what I wanted to buy. It probably took me hours to find a perfect gift; a perfect gift to give to someone who, from the inside, I had missed.

I entered the store and bought what I needed.

The gift was wrapped into a colorful red decorative paper. The way I asked to be wrapped. I held it close to me and went to search for that person. I didn't know exactly where to find that person, but I knew a place where I could probably locate her.

"This is not your place, _red_! So you better get out of our territory!"

I heard someone say as I headed closer to the park, a guy seemed to be looking for trouble because he had found his victim. I went to take a look and was shocked and worried when I saw the victim: Sora was surrounded by a group of older guys, each of them blocking her exit.

"It's not fair, this is a public park and it doesn't belong to anyone."

"You better watch your mouth _Red_," the gang leader spat to her, "You don't know who you're talking to." He gave her a little push.

I rushed over there, almost knocking one of the guys to the ground. "You better leave her alone! She hasn't done anything!"

All of them laughed, looking at each other, "Who is this, red, your bodyguard or your boyfriend?"

Again they laughed stupidly, like dumb drooling trolls. I blushed getting frustrated. "You think it's cool messing with a girl? You are all trash!"

"Look at this squirt speaking, as if he has the guts to mess with us."

The gang of trolls got closer to us; I put myself in front of Sora, blocking them from getting to her.

I wasn't prepared for what came next; I felt a strong force through my stomach, making me drop the gift and then feeling myself fall onto the grass. I heard a scream from Sora then her voice pleading them to stop.

Their kicks were strong. When they had enough they stopped and laughed. The gang leader crouched over me and said to me, "This is what happens to kids like you who interfere."

"C-coward," I said to him, spitting on his face.

He flinched at the spit as he wiped it with his hand and looked at it. He smiled and punched me in the face; I blocked it with my arms.

"Let's go, I'm not wasting my time around here."

When they all left, Sora rushed towards me and held my hand. "Matt, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

Sora forced a smile, "No, I'm sorry for asking such an obvious and stupid question. We have to take you to a hospital."

"No," I said holding her hand, "Just take me home."

"But, Matt, you're badly hurt!"

"Look, I don't want any more trouble, I have medicine at home..."

Sora looked at me for a long time, then she helped me up, I put an arm around her shoulder and she grabbed me slowly from my waist so I could get up. I grabbed the gift before I got up and put it under my other arm.

We walked; I limped for most of the part, until we got home. I opened it and we headed to my room. Sora slowly placed me on my bed and hurried to the bathroom.

When she came back she had brought with her a bag of cotton balls and a bottle of alcohol. She opened the bottle of liquid and poured it on the cotton ball.

She padded the cotton ball on my lip, where some guy kicked me on the face. I flinched on her touch.

"Lift your shirt."

"What?"

"I said: lift your shirt, so I could see your injuries."

I blushed and did what she said.

She examined my back and then my torso.

"You have minor injuries, just small bruises. They will heal; luckily they weren't harsh ones... Thanks Matt for defending me."

"No problem, I'm just glad they didn't do anything to you." I put my shirt back on and tried to sit up, but the pain in my stomach still lingered.

"Try not to get up."

"Why where you there in the first place?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just remembering the good old times I've spend with my friend at the park..."

"Your friend, you mean the bushy hair kid?"

Sora giggled at my comment, "Yes, him. His name is Tai Tamiya."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened to him?"

She hung her head and said very sadly, "He moved away. I don't know where but I won't see him again."

I laid on my bed listening to Sora talk about his friend while looking at the ceiling. This was my chance to apologize, "Sora, I've been a big jerk to you and I want to apologize, I was so stupid on saying bad things to you the other day. I guess I was a bit jealous of you because I thought you were going to take T.K. away from me, but it was my mother who did. I'm sorry for judging you. It was really wrong from me."

I waited for a response, when I didn't hear one I turned around and saw her smile. "Don't worry, Matt. I forgive you. I'm also sorry for everything I did to you."

I looked around for the gift. It was on the floor, messy with grass stains and almost squished. I picked it up even with pain on my body, and handed it to Sora.

"Here, this is for you. My apologies'."

She looked at it, stunned and surprise. She grabbed it and opened it. "Matt..."

"I felt very bad about what happened to your old soccer ball so I bought you a new one, a birthday present. You said your birthday was in two weeks; that was like three weeks ago when you use to babysit us. So I missed it."

She hugged the ball close and then looked at me hugging me. "Thank you so much."

I groaned with pain but I still returned the hug. She let go remembering that I was injured she apologized again and tried to hug me once more. I laughed and so did she.

When she asked where T.K. was, I frowned and told her the whole story. She listened to it attentively; her smile broke into a frown. She took my hand and said that everything was alright because she was still here and friends stick together.

I smiled at her, happy that she was my friend. I thanked Sora for being my friend.

"Friends stick together," she said.

"Friends stick together."

We held hands for a while. Something rushed over me but I didn't know what it was, like an electric shock inside of my heart.

I saw what Sora really was; a loving girl that cared about everyone else rather than herself, a friendly person that loved to make friends. She was one of my friends now, she taught me to be calm and patient. She had given me love...Friendly Love, I mean.

But I'm not sure, maybe this electric shock was more than a friendly thing, but I don't know. I'm only 11; I guess I will understand it in a few years of what it means.

Right now, she's staying over to play video games with me, I will finally get my revenge on beating her and her high scores, she scowled saying that it was all in my dreams. It will depend on how things go.

She is going to stay here until my father comes home.

**END**

**And that is the End! Yes, I'm sorry, the end was kind of corny but it was how I wanted it to end. Sorry, try not to 'boo' me..thank you. Please comment.**


End file.
